More Than Life Itself
by Natalia
Summary: A little fun with Kel & Neal. Note - Stand-alone story, I'm not writing any more chapters.


I am utterly mortified! My humblest apologies to those who read the accidental first posting of this story, and to the fanfic community in general for doing something as mindless as forgetting the disclaimer. Also wrote this without having read Page, so apologies in advance for any continuity errors.   
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters, and probably the setting too, belong to Tamora Pierce, not me. I promise to put them back once I'm finished with them.  
  
  
More Than Life Itself  
  
As Nealan of Queenscove walked down the staircase towards the celebrations in the garden, he felt a sudden sense of Deja Vu. The scene before him was identical to the one he had seen in a dream five years earlier, in his first year as a page. He leant on a railing, looking out over the crowd as he replayed the dream in his mind.  
  
He had descended this same staircase, and stopped here get a good view of the people below. The Summer Solstice celebrations were already in full swing, and the gardens were full of nobles in all their finery. He had then continued down the stairs, mingling with the crowd, until a woman caught his attention. She was too far away for him to be able to recognise her, but he felt sure that he knew no other woman as striking as her. He moved to approach her, but she disappeared into the crowd and though he tried to follow her, he could find no trace of her. Thinking she might well have been a figment of his imagination, he started to walk back to where he had last seen his friends, when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Looking for anyone in particular?" He turned around to find himself face-to-face with the vision in blue he had seen earlier; only now he recognised her -- his best friend, Keladry of Mindelan.  
  
Neal smiled at the memory. Until he had had that dream, he had thought of Kel as just one of the boys -- even wearing a dress dinner, she had never really looked feminine. Though the dream may have triggered other thoughts about his friend, at the time she had been only eleven years old -- still a child. Recently, though, that the dream had stirred in him had begun to reappear. In the last year, she had begun to take on more and more resemblance to the woman he had seen in his dream. An elbow dug into his side, startling him from his memories. The young page who had bumped into him turned crimson, muttered an apology, and continued down the stairs. Straightening his tunic, Neal decided it was time he did the same. This should be interesting, he thought.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
While Keladry of Mindelan may have looked to be the essence of calm, she was fighting a losing battle to keep her nervousness under control. She was both desperate to see Neal and terrified of it at the same time. This was the first time she had worn a ball gown, and she hoped her friend would be impressed. Would he even recognise her? She wondered. When she had looked in the mirror this morning, she had barely recognised herself. As well as the very flattering blue dress, she had had her hair styled and makeup applied. Catching sight of Neal across the courtyard, she decided it was time to find out what he thought.   
  
Despite her intentions, Kel walked in circles for a good fifteen minutes before she gathered up enough courage to speak to Neal. He was wandering about, obviously looking for someone. "Looking for anyone in particular?" She asked, unable to keep a hint of flirtatiousness out of her voice.  
  
"Why yes," he answered, smiling at her, "a squire called Kel. Have you seen her?"  
  
"Not today."  
  
"That's just as well then, as now I believe I would rather have the company of Lady Keladry."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kel lost track of Neal sometime later that day, and they did not see each other again until the festivities moved indoors for the evening. They had been standing together in a corner of the ballroom, talking quietly, when Neal said something Kel hadn't expected. "Will you dance with me?" He asked. "Y-Yes," she replied, suprise making her stutter, "I-I'd love to." Neal took her hand and lead her onto the floor. Kel was a good dancer, but Neal's personality was reflected in his dancing, and as much as she tried, she couldn't quite keep up with his natural flamboyance.  
  
After their third dance, Kel leant forward to whisper in Neal's ear "I'd like to get some air". Neal nodded in agreement. As they left the ballroom, Kel picked up her drink from a table and turned in the direction of the gardens, but Neal pulled her the opposite way, down a hall which led out onto a small terrace. "I didn't even know this place existed," remarked Kel, "How did you know about it?"  
"I've lived at court most of my life. I know of many interesting places." He replied. Kel set her glass down and walked over to the edge of the terrace, leaning on the rail as she admired the stars and the full moon. Neal rested his hands on his shoulders, causing her to jump. "I thought I could feel tension in you when we were dancing," he said, running his hands across her shoulders, "the muscles in your neck are like stone." Neal ran his hands over Kel's neck again, this time using his gift to ease the tension out of her muscles, but he overestimated how much it would take, causing Kel's hands to lose their grip on the rail and her legs to buckle underneath her. She thought she was going to fall, but Neal's arms locked tightly around her waist, holding her up. "Sorry," He whispered, "I didn't mean to do that."   
Kel giggled. For the first time all day she actually felt relaxed. Light-headed, even. She spun around, wrapping her arms around Neal's neck, even though she no longer needed help to stand. She had always felt comfortable in Neal's presence, and for now she just wanted him close to her. "No need to apologise," she said, running a hand along the side of his face, "I feel much better." The flirtatiousness in Kel's voice and action nearly got the better of Neal before he realised how unlike her this behaviour was. "Kel, what have you had to drink?" He asked, suspicion showing in his eyes. "Only fruit cordial," she replied, puzzled, "Why?"  
Neal leant down and picked up Kel's glass. Taking a sip, he immediately tasted the alcohol in it. "Kel!" He exclaimed, "You're drunk!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Someone's put brandy in your drink."  
  
Kel thought for a minute, then scowled. "Cleon!"  
  
"How do you know it was him?"  
  
"He got my drink for me. Bastard! Where is he?" Kel tried to go back inside, but Neal stopper her. "No," he said firmly, "you can ask questions of Cleon later. For now, your going back to your room."   
  
Kel protested the entire way back to her room, insisting that she didn't feel drunk, and she certainly didn't want to go back to her room. With a lot of persuasion, and even a little force, he eventually got her back. Suddenly feeling exhausted, she collapsed onto the bed. Neal sat by the edge of the bed for a while, until he was sure she was asleep. As he got up to leave though, he heard the swishing of skirts behind him. "Close the door, Neal."  
  
"Kel, you of all people know that's not allowed." He turned around to try to find her, but the room was too dark for him to see. He heard to door slam, then, almost immediately, two hands on his chest pushed him into it. "Kel! What in Mithros' name do you think your-" he started to ask, but Kel silenced him with a passionate kiss. Startled, he kissed her back, until his head regained control of his heart and he pulled himself away. "No Kel, I can't," He said, trying to look into her eyes despite the darkness, "I love you more than life itself, and I can't take advantage of you like this."  
  
"Why? Because you think I've had too muck to drink?" The next thing Neal knew, he was sitting on the floor. "Still think I'm a little tipsy?"  
  
"No," he groaned as he got up, "but you could've chosen a more gentle way of proving it. Are you sure about this?"  
  
"I know what I want. I want this," her voice took on a lower, husky tone, "I want you."  
  
With this, Neal's self-control was finally broken. he swept Kel into a tight embrace, and, at last giving in to temptation, kissed her with the same passion she had shown just moments before.   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kel awoke the next morning to Lalasa's shocked gasp. "Kel! What happened to this dress?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Liked it? Didn't Like it? Send me feedback at purplepenguin_@yahoo.com.  



End file.
